Olyvar Frey
Olyvar Frey is the son of Walder, and Bethany making him a member of House Frey through his father, and a member of House Robie through his mother. Olyvar Frey has four siblings in the form of Perwyn, Benfrey, Willemen, and Olyvar Frey of which his eldest brother Perwyn was a powerful knight of whom befriended Robb Starke during their time in Koenisburg and was killed for this, his brother Benfrey is a broken man after he fell down stairs and was made slow, his brother Willeman would become a captain in the Frey navy, while Roslin is a beautiful girl hidden in the realm of her mother in order to protect her from the manipulation and cruelty of the Frey's in the Trident. Olyvar Frey would become infatuated with Meera Osnard following their meeting, and would eventually become married to her despite the fact that this basically banished him from House Frey. Olyvar Frey was born the fourth child of Walder, and Bethany Frey, and like many of her children with Walder she managed her best to have them raised amongst the influence of her House Rosby where the taint of House Frey wasn't strong. In this way he grew up a kind young man who longed to become a squire for a powerful knight and eventually become a knight in his own right, and he would move towards this taking part in several tournaments in the region most noteably in the Divine Lands where he won a tournament at Koenisburg and was knighted following this. Olyvar Frey would be commanded by his father to join several of his relatives in taking the island of Radin to the north of the Frey Lands. Olyvar would lead a contingent of the Frey forces as they invaded the Radin lands, and while his cousin Jared Frey was killed and lost much of his forces Olyvar was able to defeat his oposing force and laid siege to the capital of the island. Olyvar would be surrounded by the victorious Radin army that had defeated his cousin and instead of being killed he would surrender his forces and was taken a hostage by the forces of Radin. With the army of Frey destroyed or surrendered the Radins would attempt to barter for hostages, but Walder Frey wouldn't offer anything for Olyvar of whom it was suggested despite the truth had been embaressed during the battles of Radin. Following his decision to remain in the Kingdom of Aran it would be Olyvar Frey that would propose to Meera Osnard and following this they would have a wedding which was attended in secret by his mothers family including several of his siblings. Characteristics Personality History Early History Olyvar Frey was born the fourth child of Walder, and Bethany Frey, and like many of her children with Walder she managed her best to have them raised amongst the influence of her House Rosby where the taint of House Frey wasn't strong. Growing Up In this way he grew up a kind young man who longed to become a squire for a powerful knight and eventually become a knight in his own right, and he would move towards this taking part in several tournaments in the region most noteably in the Divine Lands where he won a tournament at Koenisburg and was knighted following this. Marriage Following his decision to remain in the Kingdom of Aran it would be Olyvar Frey that would propose to Meera Osnard and following this they would have a wedding which was attended in secret by his mothers family including several of his siblings. Family Members Walder Frey Cover.jpg|Walder Frey - Father|link=Walden Frey House Robie.png|Bethany Robie - Mother|link=Bethany Robie Roslin Frey Cover.jpg|Roslin Frey - Sister|link=Roslin Frey Hosteen Frey.jpg|Hosteen Frey - Cousin|link=Hosteen Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Emmon Frey - Cousin|link=Emmon Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Stevron Frey - Cousin|link=Stevron Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Aenys Frey - Cousin|link=Aenys Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Jared Frey - Cousin|link=House Frey Relationships Walder Acorn See Also : Walder Acorn Category:House Frey Category:People Category:Human Category:Andal Category:House Robie Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight Category:POV Character